Algun dia te lo direNami X Zoro
by sakura-aniime13
Summary: algun dia te lo dire... es de que nami y zoro casi se confiensan su amor...pero son interrumpidos por Robin... y en una lluvia de estrellas...piden tener el valor de decirlo y estar juntos para siempre...


Algun dia te lo dire…

**Algun dia te lo dire…**

Una mañana normal en el Thousand Sunny,

Luffy y los demas se estaban despertando…cuando sanji grito:

Sanji: oigan…ya esta el desayuno…

Luffy: comida…comida

Chopper:ussop…vamos a llegar antes que luffy…

Ussop: bien…yo antes solia ser el rey de las carreras…no por nada me decian el corredor mas veloz de todo el mundo…

Chopper: encerio…eres genial ussop

Ussop: lo se…

Luffy: ussop…juguemos unas carreras…quien gane se queda con la racion del otro…

Ussop: que…lu-fffy…tu te estiras…eso no vale…

Luffy: que si cuenta…

ussop y luffy salieron corriendo dispuestos a ganar…cuando iban a llegar ala puerta…Franky la abrio y golpeo a ussop…

Franky: pero que esta pasando aquí…

Robin: pues…parece pure de ussop… con su tipica sonrisa…

Luffy: ussop…contesta…estas bien…Oye Franky ya lo mataste…

Chopper: quee…mataron a ussop…traigan un medico…un medico……..¬¬ aah soy yo…

Luffy: ussop…recuperate pronto…

Ussop: lu..lufffy…cuidate mucho…

Luffy: eehhh USSOP!!

cuando luffy se distrajo…ussop corrio tan rapido que gano…

Luffy: oye…eso es trampa…

Ussop: de eso nada…tu eras el tramposo…tu te podias estirar…ademas yo use mi unico poder…que es…

Nami: la mentira…

Ussop: exactament…

Sanji: Nami-san!!...hize tu desayuno favorito…

Nami: gracias…sanji-kun…

Sanji: de nada…ya sabes que lo hago con todo mi amor…yo te am…

Zoro: idiota…

Sanji: que dijiste…

Zoro: no oiste…IDIOTA…

Nami: oigan ustedes dos…es muy temprano para pelearse…

Sanji: tienes razon…ohhh Robin-chan…sientate junto ami…

Nami: pero que te pasa zoro…tan temprano y estas buscando pleitos…

Zoro: callate…no es de tu incumvencia…

Nami: pero que estas diciendo…No me importa…

Zoro: asi esta mejor…tonta

Nami: que me has dicho idiota… le pego un puñetazo en su estomago

Zoro: ahh…maldita…

Nami: te lo mereses…

Robin se percatava de cada pelea que tenian nami y zoro…ella fue testigo de algunas…como cuando fueron ala isla del cielo…

Robin penso: se nota qu…

una ola muy grande casi volcaba al Thousand Sunny…

Zoro: pero que es esto…

Nami: se aserca una tormenta…

Zoro: que…

Nami: chicos…se aserca una tormenta…

Luffy: que…

Nami: sera mejor que hagamos algo…

volvio otra ola…y nami casi se salia del barco…cuando zoro la abrazo para que no se fuera…

Nami: ahhh…

Zoro: ya deja de gritar…

Nami: ahh…tu me salvaste…pense que habia sido un pepino de mar…

Zoro: callate…

Zoro: en vez de fastidiar…sera mejor que nos digas que hacer…

Nami: si…pero…sueltame…

Zoro: ehh…ahh si si…

Nami: casi me aplastas…eres demaciado rudo…

Zoro: que soy que…maldita…tu eres la ruda…y si por mi no ubiera sido…te ubieras caido al mar…tonta…

Nami: que estas diciendo…tu eres el tonto…soy mas inteligente que tu…no me ubiera caido…

Zoro: seras inteligente…pero eres mas devil que yo…tonta tonta…

Nami: idiota…

Zoro: maldita…

nami y zoro discutiendo gRRrr…

Robin: oigan…sera mejor hacer algo…envez de discutir…

Nami: eeh…si…

Zoro: has lo que quieras… cruzado de brazos

Robin: asi me gusta…sonrio

Zoro: eh…

Nami: Oye Robinnnnnnnn…

la tormenta llego…todos lucharon contra ella…quedaron realmente exhaustos…y hambrientos…

Luffy: sanji…comida…

Chopper: si…sanji comida…

Ussop: tengo tanta ambre…que parese que no ubiera desayunado nada…

Luffy: si…yo me siento igual…

Franky: pero que estan diciendo…luffy aunque no tenias porque aber desayunado desayunaste…y ussop tu te comiste la racion de luffy…

Chopper: si…ustedes comieron bien…yo me estoy muriendo de ambre…

Sanji: dejen de fastidiar…y no les are nada…

Robin: cocinero…me podrias dar un café…por favor…

Sanji: ala orden…

Franky,chopper,luffy y ussop: Oyee!!

Sanji: esta bien…vengan a comer algo…

zoro se acosto cerca de las mandarinas de nami…

Zoro penso: maldita mujer…porque siempre es lo mismo…estoy arto de ella…

nami se fue a bañar…y en la tina estaba pensando…

Nami pensando: baya con zoro…es tan molesto…sera fuerte…pero es un idiota…

nami se cambio y se fue a cortar una mandarina…zoro estaba dormido en las mandarinas...cuando vio a zoro dormido…y en vez de buscarle pleito…lo miro dormido dulcemente…

Nami penso: porque me siento nerviosa…

nami se aserco a el poco a poco…sus latidos estaban al mil por hora…se estaba emocionando y estaba bien roja…se sento alado de el

Nami penso: y pensar que junto a el…he pasado momentos tan dolorosos…pero tambien muy hermosos…el es tan diferente alos demas…por ejemplo…nunca he sabido que esta tras las chicas…y aunque pelemos…confio que el siempre me protegera…ahora que lo pienso detenidamente…el desde el primer dia que lo conoci…me salvo…

nami se aserco un poco mas a zoro…mientras tanto…en el comedor estaban todos preguntandose donde estaban nami y zoro…

Sanji: donde estara…nami

Luffy: debe estar contando su dinero o asiendo un mapa nuevo…

Sanji: no…no estoy preocupado por nami-swan!!

Chopper: zoro tampoco esta…

Sanji: ahora que lo dices…donde estara este maldito marimo…

Ussop: en cualquier momento aparecera…

Luffy: si si…tal vez se quedo dormido en algun lugar…

Franky: dejate de cosas y sirvenos mas comida…

Sanji: no asta que nami-san regrese…

Robin: por favor…tengo algo de hambre…cocinero-san…

Sanji: esta bien…Robin-chan…no quiero que pases hambre…

Robin: gracias…

Luffy: si…yo quiero mas…

Sanji: sirvete tu…

Luffy: bien…

Ussop: sanji…luffy no ba a dejarle nada a nadie…

Sanji: que otra me queda…te serviré…

Luffy: bien…

en esos momenos, nami se aserco a zoro poco a poco, cuando se aserco asu rostro para darle un beso, zoro se desperto y le dijo-que ya es de dia...en eso...nami le dijo-tonto te quedaste dormido como siempre...zoro le contesta con una lamentacion-callatee...nami enjada le dijo-no me calles tonto...

zoro se levanto y nami le agarro la mano y dulcemente le dijo-zoro...y zoro sorprendido le dijo-que paso...nami nerviosa le dijo-zoro...quedate un ratito mas...quiero preguntarte algo...zoro se sento y le dijo-que quieres...

nami sonrojada le pregunto-¿que chicas...que chicas te gustan ati-...?zoro sorprendido le dijo-pues...nolose...tal vez...una chica fuerte-...nami le dijo-una chica fuerte?...mas fuerte que tu?-...zoro le contesto: -no...pero que sea fuerte-...nami bajo la mirada y le dijo-Pero...que tipo de chica te gusta.-..?zoro asombrado le contesta-¿porque haces preguntas tan extrañas...?nami le contesto-¿aque te refieres con extrañas...?es solo una curiosidad...zoro le contesta con cara de¬¬...pero seras curiosa...nami se molesto,se paro y le dijo a zoro molesta-bien...no me importa...idiota...zoro le contesta-espera...no te bayas...nami calmandose poco a poco le pregunta-¿para que quieres que me quede?...en buen plan te pregunte y te pones asi...!!zoro le contesta-esque me sorprenden tus preguntas...siempre estas con la idea de tener mas dinero y de cobrarme todo lo que te devo...nami penso-esque no lo entiendes...yo...Te...zoro le dice- esta bien...nami asombrada le dice- eh...Zoro en brazos cruzados le dice a nami la chica que a el le gusta-en realidad...no me importa si es muy bonita o muy fea, ami me gusta una chica fuerte,que no sea timida,que sepa ser ella misma que no le importe comportarse de forma contraria...nami estaba roja...zoro la miraba como nunca...en eso zoro se aserca a nami y le pregunta-¿y ati?nami dice-¿ami?zoro le dice-si...¿como te gustan los chicos...con mucho dinero...?nami le dice riendose- tonto,unque no lo creas yo quiero tener una familia...zoro le dice-Yo tambien...yo quiero llegar ami casa y encontrarme con mi esposa y mis hijos...nami se puso mas roja y dijo- ¿hijos?...zoro le dice-si...yo quiero tener la familia que no tuve...nami se puso a pensar y dijo: ademas de dinero...yo tambien busco un hogar...

zoro le dijo-pero bueno, ya sigueme diciendo que chico te gusta...

nami le dijo- que sea fuerte, valiente y que siempre sea el...aunque sea un poco torpe y gruñon...

zoro se sonrojo y se dijo asi mismo-pero...sera que...

nami y zoro se veian muy lindos...mirandose mutuamente...parecian otros...en eso en la cocina todos estaban preocupados de donde estaba nami y zoro

Robin: para que no te preocupes…ire a traer a nami-san…orita vuelto

Sanji: gracias Robin-chan…siempre tan dispuesta…

Robin: no es nada…

nami y zoro solo se miraban…cuando zoro se desidio a decirle que de verdad ama a nami…

Zoro: nami…

Nami: si…

Zoro: tu realmente me gust…

Robin: oh…aquí estan…

Nami penso: es Robin…

Zoro penso: porque es tan imprudente…

Robin: cocinero-san esta preocupado…pero…los interrumpo…

Nami y zoro se soltaron rapido y empezaron a discutir…

Nami: para nada…

Zoro: que tendrias que interrumpir…Solo que a ella le diera un ataque de ira y me golpeara por tod…

nami lo golpeo

Nami: como esto…

Zoro: oye…eso duele…

Nami: lo siento…es mi ataque de ira…

Zoro: maldita…

Nami: idiota…

Robin: pues…parese todo normal…

Nami: buenos…vámonos Robin…que me muero de hambre…de tanto discutir…me dio ambre…

Zoro: yo…ire a entrenar…

Robin penso: creo que si…ellos dos se llevan bien…

Nami: vamos Robin…

Robin: si…esperame

el dia paso muy rapido…ya era noche…

Chopper: Robin!!...el cielo se cae…!!que vamos hacer!!...

Robin: no…a eso sele llama lluvia de estrellas fugases…

Robin: Chicos…vengan

Luffy: que pasa Robin…ayaste comida…

Robin: algo mucho mejor…

Luffy: esta lloviendo comida…

Ussop: oOh…pero si es una lluvia de estrellas fugases…

Franky: aver...sera mejor pedir mi deseo…

Chopper: si…yo quiero un…

Ussop: no…

Chopper: eh

Ussop: si lo dices en voz alta…tu deseo no se ara realidad…

Chopper: ok…

Sanji: yo quiero que alas dos mujeres que tanto amo…me amen ami tambien…

Robin penso: yo quiero siempre estar con los sombrero de paja…para siempre…

Luffy penso: yo quiero que llueva mucha carne…para que sanji me cocine toda…

en eso zoro miro hacia nami…

Nami penso: zoro…

nami cerro los ojos y pidio: yo quiero…estar junto ala persona que quiero para siempre… y miro a zoro…ahhh tambien quiero que me hagas millonaria…estrella bonita…

zoro volteo hacia nami y miro que tenia los ojos de beries…

En eso…zoro cerro los ojos y pidio: dame el valor…para decirle…que la quiero…

en eso nami volteo...y nami y zoro se quedaron viendose dulcemente...

FIN...


End file.
